1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic layer composition, an organic layer manufactured using the organic layer composition, and a method of forming patterns using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high integration design in accordance with down-sizing (miniaturization) and complexity of an electronic device has accelerated development of a more advanced material and its related process, and accordingly, lithography using a photoresist may use new patterning materials and techniques. In a patterning process, an organic layer called as a hardmask layer may be formed as a hard interlayer to transfer the fine pattern of the photoresist down to a sufficient depth on a substrate without its collapse. The hardmask layer plays a role of an interlayer transferring the fine pattern of the photoresist to a material layer through a selective etching process.